Game Modes
As of update 0.9.9.99.92 , there are 10 game modes available. They are shown in the page image, and explained in the greater detail below. Two modes once existed in the game, but were eventually removed. Note that the gamemode names are shortened or abbreviated to fit on the names of servers. For example, Free For All is shortened to "ffa". (The abbreviated names are listed beside the normal gamemode names.) Public Game Modes Free for All (ffa) The standard game mode where everyone is against each other, and the player who gets the most points by the end of the round wins. This mode is comparatively difficult for the Rocketeer, since it has trouble getting bonus points for kills. Team Deathmatch (tdm) Players are split into two teams, which then fight each other. If there's good team coordination, you may want to consider class synergies. This mode was removed from rotation on the default maps in the update 0.9.99998, but was added back in update 0.9.9.3, on the Littletown map. The mode was removed for some time, but made a brief comeback to the default game in the update 0.9.9.99.9, when the Canyon map was added to the base game. However, version 1.0 removed that map. Again, a new default TDM map was added. The current TDM default map is Subzero. It was removed once again in the 1.2.1 update in favor of Capture the flag. Hardpoint (point) It was added in the update 0.9.9.95. It is like Team Deathmatch, but there are objective zones present on the map, and standing inside them awards you with 10 points per second. Moreover, the winning team is determined entirely by the amount of points earned from controlling hardpoints. If there's more than one hardpoint, then the first one is only active for 45 seconds before the next one activates, and everyone rushes for it, then for the third one, etc. Rocketeer has an advantage in this mode, as his rocket's area damage is very helpful at clearing multiple opponents gathered at a point. Once he's the one holding it, he can keep spamming his rockets at the potential entrances, thus making it difficult for the enemy to approach undamaged. (This works especially well in Littletown, where the blue room hardpoint has only a single doorway as a potential entry to take care of. All of the maps currently rotate through their hardpoints in a predetermined order. If there's >10 seconds left before the hardpoint switch, and the game is not about to end yet, then the attacking team is generally better off not bothering with the current hardpoint, and should dig in at the next one instead. If you were defending the hardpoint, but got killed in the last few seconds, you are likewise better off just going to the next one. If most or all of your team is already defending the hardpoint, it's also no loss for at least one of them to head to the next one in the last 5 seconds or so. Capture The Flag (ctf) Added in update 1.2.1. this gamemode can be played on public servers and is a team match. The objective of this game mode is to steal your opponent's flag (Shown in the UI) and take it to your team's flag which should remain at its spawn point, to score. If you kill an enemy that has your flag, it will stay in place until one of your teammates touch it. When this happens, the flag will teleport back to its spawn point. You can earn special points in CTF mode for capturing flags, returning enemy flags to your flag, and by snatching flags by killing enemies with the flag. Ranked See more about Ranked here. Ranked is a gamemode which allows players to compete against each other. Custom Game Modes In addition to the public game modes, users can also choose these game modes for custom lobbies they host. Parkour (bhop) A single team game mode where the objective is to parkour around the map, getting points for reaching score zones, that are generally placed in the hard-to-reach areas. However, if you want a competitive Parkour match, it is possible to host a custom FFA/TDM/Hardpoint game where the only available class is Runner, where the players/teams compete with each other to get the most points from scorezones. This mode doesn't work on those maps where there are no scorezones. Was added in the update 0.9.91. It is recommended that you set the timer to 0 in this mode so you will have unlimited time to parkour, because some parkour maps take a long time to complete. As this mode proved to be very popular, to find parkour-specific maps is through parkour and bhop keywords. Hide & Seek (hide) This is a two-team game mode that was added in the update 0.9.9993. Here, the seeking team has to find all hiding team players. Everyone starts the match as those hiding, but once the countdown stops, one randomly chosen player becomes a seeker, whose screen is blacked out for 40 seconds. (This is to give the seekers a headstart.) Any extra players who join the round afterwards are also seekers. As soon as a hiding player is found (or if a hider kills him/herself) , they join the seeker too. Seekers win once they find everybody, and those hiding win if they are not found by the time the match runs out. After the version 1.0.1, it is strongly recommended for the server hosts to turn off the Spectating setting if they want to include this mode, as otherwise the seekers could easily cheat in this manner. Infected (infect) Added in the update 0.9.9994. It is like Hide & Seek, and the infected function identically to the seekers. (However, instead of one player being chosen randomly after the first 15 seconds of the match, the amount of infected players varies. In games with 5 or less people only one player will be chosen. 5 or more player games will have two infected, and 16 player games will have 3 infected.) The difference is that the humans can now shoot back, rather than just hide. (Though it's not unusual for someone who hid through the whole match to be the only surviving human.) Of course, as soon as an infected kills a human (or if a human kills him/herself), they die and are reborn as an infected, while the infected won't stop respawning no matter how much the humans shoot at them. All of the Infected are always "reborn" as a Runner class. After the version 1.0.1, the server hosts may wish to turn off the Spectating setting if they want to include this mode, since otherwise the infected searching for survivors hiding from them could simply die and then look for them in that mode. Maps made for this mode have the keyword infect Race (race) Was added in the update 0.9.99998. It is a mode much like Parkour, which is intended to be played with Runners only. Here, however, there's no time limit, and the first player to get to all the scorezones wins. Also, the race doesn't officially start until the first 10 seconds of the match elapse. Until that happens, the players are boosted backwards if they attempt to start early. This is so that the players who connected to the server first don't get an immediate advantage. The race mode has a special timer that starts once the first 10 seconds of the match elapse. It continues to count time (in minutes, seconds, and milliseconds,) until a player reaches all the scorezones. Once this happens, a warning timer shows up on the screen that says: Race ending in 10. From there, 10 seconds will count down and those who do not reach all the scorezones in that time did not finish (DNF). After these 10 seconds, the match ends. Last Man Standing (lms) This gamemode was added in the 1.4.6 update to replace the (now removed) comp game mode. Like its name suggests, the last player alive wins the match, and players do not regenerate health. Simon Says (simon) This gamemode was added in the update 1.2.7. In this mode, the host of the custom game becomes "Simon" (every round). Simon receives 5000 HP like the boss in boss hunt. The purpose of this mode is to simulate the game of Simon Says in krunker. (Simon, in this case, the host will tell the other players to do a specific action, for example, jumping up and down while crouching.) If Simon feels like a player has not made a good enough effort in performing his specified action he/she can kill the player. (It is recommended that you have lives on so if a player makes enough mistakes he/she is out of the game.) Gun Game (gun) This gamemode was added in update 1.3.6. Gun game is a combat gamemode, in which you must kill players to upgrade your weapon. Unlike other combat gamemodes, in gun game, you only recieve 1 point per kill. The weapon you start out with are hands, which become a pistol after you kill a player, but upon killing another player, your pistol upgrades to a deagle. Each time you kill a player, your weapon will upgrade into a different gun in a specific order. After killing with the deagle, it will upgrade to a revolver, then alien blaster, submachine gun, akimbo uzi, assault rifle,famas, light machine gun, sniper rifle, semi auto, rocket launcher, and finally crossbow. The first player to kill with a crossbow wins the match. Prop Hunt (prop) This gamemode is similar to hide and seek, with some added quirks. It was added in update 1.5.7. There are two teams, the seekers and the props. The seekers' screens are blacked out at the beginning for 30 seconds, allowing the props (similar to the hiders in hide and seek) to hide and blend in with other props. The difference between hiders and props is that props are actual props (crates, teddy bears etc.) Props spawn as crates but can change their prop by double clicking while facing the prop they want to change into. The seekers must kill the props by shooting/slashing at them, but each time they shoot a false prop not housing a player and their ammo depletes, they take 10 damage. The seekers commit suicide when they reach 0 HP. If all the props are found and killed the seekers win but if the props are not found before the timer elapses, or if all seekers die, the props win. Boss Hunt (boss) Was added in the v0.9.99997. Here, once the countdown at the start of the match elapses, one player is randomly selected by the game as the boss. The boss receives 5000 HP (which also regenerates) and all other players try to kill him/her before the round ends. The boss hunt mode was removed in v1.4.6 and added back in v1.7.4. Stalker(stalk) Special Halloween Game Mode for the spooks.When this game mode is played the map becomes dark and visibility is very low.The fog levels also go up.One player is selected as the "stalker" and they have some special abilities like * Can go invisible when standing still for two seconds * Extremely fast(higher movement speeds) * Can jump quite higher than the player * Has 400 HP which only regenerates if the Stalker kills a player * Can use only a Combat Knife, which can one-shot any class. Community modes These modes can be achieved by changing some settings and using special maps Spleef In this custom the maps used are breakable. Players try to break all the blocks/floor to make others players fall and kill themselves. The last person standing is declared winner. Game Settings are changed such that bullets don't do damage to players( Parkour mode is often used). Dropper In this mode the player "drops" from a high position and proceeds to strafe (Moveset) to avoid or dodge various obstacles. This game mode was first used in different maps of minecraft and now is being adopted in krunker. Use the Race gamemode and alter gravity for altering difficulty. Melee/Boxing In this mode, the only available class is Runner and the gamemode is a combat mode (e.g. FFA, TDM, CTF, Point, Comp, Boss Hunt.) The goal is to center the game around hand to hand combat, where everyone is a Runner to even out the playing field. Compatible with any combat based gamemode. Surf/Skate/Halfpipe In this custom mode the maps used have a special gimmick hindering player movement. It is a difference from the default ground movement. Ramps are made use of to cause the players to "surf" or "skate" around. It is best to use bhop or race mode if you want to make a custom game centered around these modes. Removed modes Social (social) A mode where everyone is on one team, and there's nothing to do but talk through the chat. Essentially, this mode was only useful if you wanted an improvised chatroom. No-one did, and so this was cut out. After all, nothing stops people from chatting in the other non-combat modes (be they Parkour or Race) anyway. Clan War (clan) Team Deathmatch, but where the teams were based on clans. If there are no clan players present, everyone was counted as the same team and unable to shoot at each other, and it was no different from the Social mode. There was never enough interest in it from the clans, and so this was cut out. Functionality of this game mode was replaced by being able to choose teams in custom TDM games (if enabled). Deagles Only (deagle) This game mode was added in update 0.9.9998. It was a Team Deathmatch mode where players could only fight with the Desert Eagle secondary weapon. It was removed in the update 0.9.9999, however, as the Deagler class became available for selection if no other class was picked instead, thus allowing for the same sort of challenge, without restricting it to a specific mode. Competitive (comp) This is a game mode used for tournaments and 1v1s. The first player to get to 10 kills would win the match in this game mode. It was also added in the update 0.9.99997. Was removed in update 1.4.6 in favor of Last Man Standing. Voting System The voting system was added in v1.3.9. It allows players to select the game mode and map which they will be playing next. Category:Metagame Category:Game Stuff